truemirrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruka Faye
Ruka Faye is a fictional character in the Celesti Universe and is featured in the Roleplay The Successor. She joins the group in the Damascan city of Xerath and remains present for the duration of the Roleplay. She is one of the few female members of the group and is known famously for her interesting relationship with Genji Firion. Character Information Background (Younger Years) Ruka Faye was born into a Leporian Family during the spread of the Avarian Empire. Her mother and father were well-respected people within the Leporian Village in Forena. However, when the forests were cut down in order to establish a series of Slave Camps, including the large Yeoman Camp, Ruka and her family were imprisoned. Alongside her parents were her two younger sisters. They spent over a year within the Camp, until a mysterious figure infiltrated the Camp and saved them. The cost, however, was that Ruka's parents were both killed in the ensuing disorder between the guards and the individual who saved them. Ruka and her younger siblings (Ruka herself being only six years old at this point) managed to escape, and, having no parents to turn to, instead looked to the Leporian people for help. However, the Leporian's seemed indifferent to the orphaned children, much to the disgust of Ruka. The Leporian people moved to the forests of Brundt, leaving Ruka and her sisters behind callously, barely acknowledging their existence and believing them to be damaged goods. Ruka and her sisters, dejected and terrified, did all they could to survive. They wandered where they could looking for aid, but during the Avarian spread people were incredibly selfish and they never found a second home. Instead they aged on the streets, eating and sleeping where they could. When Ruka was 10 and her sisters 7 and 8 respectively, they finally found a place to turn to - a school for orphaned children in Lindorae. There they were treated fairly and allowed to stay for as long as they needed to. They spent the next couple of years recovering at this establishment, and Ruka's sisters, who had been too young at the time, blossomed into confident young girls who made many friends with other orphaned children. Ruka, however, never forgave her people for abandoning them when they needed them most. She grew to despise Leporian culture and insisted that she and her sisters were not Leporian's, growing formidable to all the children in the orphanage who insisted that they were. Ruka attempted to hide her ears, even drastically trying to cut them off on one occasion, but she was stopped by the tutors before she could. In one attempt to attack her ears, she damaged the internal bonework of the right one, and it has since been floppier than the left and bent downwards. With little else to live for, Ruka swore revenge on the Avarian's. Yet, she knew that she would be unable to make a difference unless she could join a rebellion. She remembered a figure who had saved her and her sisters when she had been imprisoned. A human with pink hair. She spent the next few months finding out all she could about the mysterious character, eventually identifying him as Julian Ashdown. Background (Older Years) Ruka made it her goal to find Julian, although she soon found out that the man had not been heard of for several years, and that he was assumed dead. Refusing to believe this, she left her sisters in Lindorae and went out alone into the world. She travelled for hundreds of miles across many countries, avoiding Avarian's and watching the lands slowly falling to the devastating force. Until the age of 15 she travelled, never losing hope. When all else seemed futile, she finally heard word of a man who had saved a nearby Camp. He matched the same description from witnesses. With new energy and motive she soon found Julian in a nearby town in Roncevalles. At first she questioned him and he denied his past completely, insisting that she had mistaken him for somebody else. But upon hearing her story, he could not lie and revealed his identity. Ruka spoke of wishing to reap revenge on the Avarian's, and when Julian questioned her about the Leporian people, she denied all relation to them completely. Julian never asked her about her race again. Instead, he allowed her to remain with him. He spent the next year training her and travelling with the girl, as well as Genji, whom Julian was also familiar with, and Teddie. They formed a four-some all with the same goal in mind to make the Avarian's pay. In the last year, Ruka has been a spy for Julian, and she is often independent from her other associates as she enjoys travelling alone, having developed a taste for it after travelling alone for many years of her younger life. In The Successor Role in The Successor Ruka is a cynical and loud-mouthed character, often used within The Successor to give blunt yet honest responses. She is a spy for Julian and enjoys working alone, although in The Successor she soon joins up with Julian's party in Xerath. In the desert city she is seen arguing with an aggressive-looking bunch of Luparian Dogs, and it is only when she is pulled away from them by the group that she realises the fight she was about to get herself in to. In The Successor Ruka is often seen picking fights and over-emphasising her abilities. Although she is by no means foolish, Ruka is often impulsive for the wrong reasons. She often gets herself into trouble due to her hot-headed nature, and it is only by the help of her friends that she manages to get out of it. She is incredibly grateful to Julian for helping her in life, although she rarely treats her friends with the same gratitude. She cares deeply about her friends but does not openly show it. She seems knowledgable of the world, particularly the geography of Celesti (perhaps due to her many years of travelling and submersion in the world from a young age), and she is a skilled guide to the group. She is a good friend to Teddie, but looks towards Hunter and Faelana in a far more sceptical way, particular the latter of whom she dislikes. Relationship with Genji Ruka and Genji have an interesting, often dubious relationship. They are at times incredibly close, and Ruka seems to confide in Genji where she cannot with anybody else. Yet on other occasions the two of them seem to be almost hateful to one another. They often antagonise each other deliberately and their arguments frequently come to physical blows. Deep down, however, Ruka cares deeply for Genji. She despairs that Genji often seems distant to her, and whenever she shows that she may want to be with him, she cannot understand why Genji rejects her. Reminded of how she was rejected as a child, Ruka finds it incredibly hard to cope with being disappointed. She wishes that Genji would explain his concerns with having a relationship between him and Ruka, and she often becomes angry with him when he seems unable to make a commitment. They do, however, care deeply about one another, and the other members of the group frequently attempt to get the two of them together, often in humerous ways.